Sny
by Yyelyah
Summary: Hermiona jest na 6 roku w Hogwarcie. Jej życie było na tyle łatwe, na ile mogło być z szalejącym czarnoksiężnikiem poza murami zamku , z niedojrzałym chłopakiem... Dopóki nie przytrafił się jej pewien sen. HGGW
1. Chapter 1

Na wstępie przyznaję się , że dokonałam przestępstwa w postaci tego opowiadania. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nikt mnie za to nie zabije ;x. Nie betowane ;)

Kanon raczej nie obecny, 6 klasa złotego trio.

Nie roszczę sobie praw do żadnego z dzieł J.K. Rowling .

* * *

Hermiona nie należy do osób szczególnie agresywnych, chociaż w tym akurat momencie miała ochotę dokonać morderstwa ... i to podwójnego.

- Czy wy możecie chociaż na chwile się uciszyć i skupić na nauce ?

-Skarbie, nie przesadzaj, mamy jeszcze kupę czasu – powiedział lekceważąco Ron

- Skoro tak, to nawet nie liczcie na to, że pomogę wam z tym esejem na transmutacje ! – krzyknęła, po czym schowała swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszła.

Idąc w kierunku swojego dormitorium zastanawiała się nad zachowaniem przyjaciół. Przed Harrym stoi trudne zadanie, musi pokonać samego Voldemorta, a Ron ma zamiar być przez ten cały czas u jego boku, tak samo zresztą jak i ona . Hermiona rozumiała powagę sytuacji, ale ich zachowanie z roku na rok było coraz gorsze.

-Oni chyba tylko quidditch biorą na poważnie – wymruczała pod nosem i przyspieszyła kroku by za chwilę wpaść na niewielką rudowłosą postać.

-Oj, przepraszam Ginny, nie zauważyłam cie.

-Nie szkodzi, właśnie Ciebie szukałam. Pomogłabyś mi z nauką ?

Kiedy już uporały się z pracą domową Ginny, postanowiły nieco odpocząć przy kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym. Od kiedy tylko Hermiona pamięta, zawsze się dogadywała z siostrą Rona bez najmniejszych problemów i mogła się jej zwierzyć z największych sekretów .

-Strasznie zamyślona dzisiaj jesteś, coś nie tak Hermiono ?

-Wszystko w porządku, po prostu martwię się o chłopców. Do nich chyba nie dociera, jak ważna misja nas czeka, zachowują się tak, jakby na świecie wcale nie było Voldemorta i jego popleczników.

-Wiesz, może to i lepiej. Wolałabyś, żeby Harry myślał tylko o Voldemorcie, oraz o tym co niedawno miało miejsce w departamencie tajemnic ?

-Chyba masz rację Ginn. Pójdę już spać, do jutra.

-Dobranoc.

Następny dzień minął Hermionie w zawrotnym tempie i dopiero podczas kolacji mogła na chwile odsapnąć. Właśnie kończyła jeść gdy po obu jej stronach usiedli Ron i Harry.

-Hermiono, mamy problem – zaczął Ron.

-Słucham ?

-Pamiętasz, że mieliśmy jutro iść wspólnie do Hogsmeade ?

-Oczywiście.

-Bo widzisz.. jutro Harry razem z Ginny będą sprawdzać umiejętności chętnych do drużyny quidditcha i ... Czy moglibyśmy przełożyć to na kiedy indziej ?

-Tak jak nasze poprzednie plany ? – zaczęła ostro, ale gdy zobaczyła jego smutną minę dodała zrezygnowana – Oczywiście, że możemy .

-Jesteś wspaniała.- pocałował ją i zabrał się za nakładanie sobie monstrualnych ilości jedzenia na swój talerz .

-Dumbledore dzisiaj przysłał mi notkę, że chce się ze mną spotkać – powiedział Harry

-Myślisz, że chodzi o Voldemorta ?

- Możliwe, co by to nie było, to dowiem się dziś po kolacji.

Kiedy następnego ranka Harry opowiedział jej o spotkaniu z dyrektorem oraz o jego podejrzeniach co do horkruksów, które stworzył Voldemort, Hermiona przeraziła się nie na żarty. Zdawała sobie sprawę, z tego , że mogły być one schowane w najbardziej odległych zakątkach świata. Tak czy inaczej musiała dowiedzieć się na ten temat jak najwięcej, więc zamiast pójść na boisko z resztą by kibicować, udała się do biblioteki. Niestety, ta po raz pierwszy prawdziwie ją zawiodła. Nie była wstanie dowiedzieć się niczego konkretnego o tych czarno magicznych artefaktach, oprócz tego , że są skrajnie czarno magiczne i to najgorsza rzecz jaką czarodziej może zrobić.

-Nie było cię – stwierdził Ron bez emocji, gdy przysiadła się do niego w Wielkiej Sali.

- Przepraszam, musiałam poszukać CZEGOŚ w bibliotece – powiedziała, sprawdzając czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuję i ściszając głos dodała – To dziwne, że w bibliotece nie ma nic o horkruksach co mogłoby się nam przydać.

-Aha .

-Ron, czy ciebie w ogóle interesuje coś poza quidditchem i jedzeniem ?

-Tak, to czy jesteś na trybunach, kiedy potrzebuję twojego wsparcia !

-Przepraszam, ale to na prawdę jest ważne. Musimy zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji by wspomóc Harrego!

Rona chyba przestało interesować to co miała mu do powiedzenia i nie odpowiadając zaczął jeść.

Następne tygodnie Hermiona poświęciła nauce, a wolne chwile dalszym poszukiwaniom informacji na temat horkruksów. Wiele dowiedzieli się ze spotkań Harrego z Dyrektorem, który musiał już wcześniej podjąć jakieś kroki w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Hermiona martwiła się o Harrego, było widać, że jest przestraszony całą sytuacją i zaczyna do niego docierać powaga sytuacji. Niestety odbijało się to negatywnie na jego związku z Ginny, która już kolejny raz w tym miesiącu płakała na ramieniu Hermiony.

-Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie w porządku.

- W porządku ? Jak tak dalej pójdzie to on zapomni nawet jak mam na imię ! – odpowiedziała zapłakanym głosem.

-Daj mu trochę czasu Ginny, on musi przywyknąć do sytuacji.

-Gdyby mi jeszcze ktoś chciał powiedzieć do jakiej sytuacji, ale nie, lepiej trzymać wszystko przede mną w tajemnicy!

-On robi to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, przecież wiesz. Chodźmy już spać.

Godzinę po tym, jak Hermiona położyła się do łóżka, nie mogąc zasnąć, zaczęła rozmyślać. Jadąc we wrześniu do Hogwartu, nie spodziewała się, że będzie to łatwy rok dla nich. Harry dopiero co stracił jedynego członka rodziny, który się o niego troszczył, a jej związek z Ronem był ostatnio istną katastrofą , nie żeby wcześniej było szczególnie kolorowo. Do tego wszystkiego doszły horkruksy. Hermiona, miała wrażenie, że Harry się od nich oddala, jedyne co robił ostatnimi czasy to spotkania z Dyrektorem i unikanie kontaktu z innymi . Czy nie powinna się cieszyć ? Przecież chciała, żeby wziął tą sprawę na poważnie, tylko nie przyszykowała się, że ceną za jego zaangażowanie, będzie oglądanie zapłakanych, ślicznych oczu Ginny.

-Uhh! – Poczuła nagle jak ktoś z całą siłą przyciska swoje usta do jej , kątem oka zauważyła w ciemności rude włosy.

-Ron ! Zostaw mnie! – W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie delikatny śmiech i poczuła ręce na swoich ramionach, ręce, które zdecydowanie były zbyt delikatne jak na wszędobylskie i napastliwe dłonie Rona. Zaraz po tej myśli zauważyła, że usta też są inne, ciepłe i miękkie nie tak jak jej chłopaka. Doznanie związane z dotykiem tych ust i dłoni było jednak tak rozpraszające, że nie była w stanie jasno myśleć. Rozum wrócił jej dopiero gdy nieznany napastnik odsunął się na chwile od niej by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

-Ginny?! Co ty robisz ?!

Zamiast odpowiedzi poczuła jej ciepłe i mokre od pocałunku usta na swojej szyi. Ręce jej przyjaciółki schodziły co raz niżej, aż poczuła zaciskającą się dłoń na jej prawej piersi.

- Ginn! Prze- przestań! – odczucie było tak przyjemne, że ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się od jęków.

* * *

I co wy na to ?


	2. Chapter 2

-Hermiono, wstawaj ! Jeszcze chwila i zaśpisz na mecz !

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że to Parvati krzyczy do niej wychodząc już z dormitorium, a doznania sprzed chwili to jedynie jej sen. Zawstydzająco przyjemny, na tyle by chcieć to powtórzyć w rzeczywistości.

-Chyba oszalałam - pomyślała sobie, po czym wstała i zaczęła się ubierać .

Mecz nie wypadł najlepiej, Gryffindor o mały włos by przegrał z Huffelpufem przez fatalną obronę Rona, gdyby Harry nie złapał znicza w ostatecznym momencie ustanawiając wynik 190 do 180. Początkowo załamany Ron powiedział jej następnego dnia, że ma zamiar ćwiczyć więcej niż wcześniej, przez co nie będzie miał czasu dla Hermiony. Nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio, wykorzystywała wszystkie chwile wolne na naukę. Miała za to inny problem, od czasu jej snu każda rozmowa z Ginny sprawiała, że czuła się niekomfortowo. Wiedziała, że sen w świecie mugoli, to tylko projekcje podświadomości i nie powinno się ich brać na poważnie a tym bardziej dosłownie, jednak w świecie magii było zupełnie inaczej. Było jej ciężko nie myśleć o tych kształtnych ustach podczas czasu spędzanego z Ginny, o jej dłoniach, które wydawało się jej, że są dopasowane wprost do jej ciała.

Hermiona właśnie miała wstać z wygodnej kanapy przed kominkiem i iść spać gdy zobaczyła jak do pokoju wspólnego wbiega Harry cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Harry ? Co się stało ?

-Lepiej ty mi powiedz, zupełnie już was nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry i usiadł z nieco łagodniejszą miną koło Hermiony

-Nas ?

-Was ! Dziewczyn. Wyobraź sobie, że Ginny właśnie zrobiła mi awanture !

-Z powodu ?

-Podobno nie poświęcam jej czasu !

-Wiesz Harry, ostatnio jesteś nieobecny duchem – gdy zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciel nabiera już powietrza aby coć powiedzieć, dodała – Ja rozumiem sytuacje, ale pomyśl. Ty i ja doskonale wiemy co się dzieje, a Ginny musi żyć w nieświadomości.

-Ale... Chyba masz racje.

-Jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco po czym wstała – Nie wiesz gdzie Ginny poszła ?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba powinienem iść jej poszukać i przeprosić.

-Myślę, że to trochę za szybko, znasz ją przecież. Ja jej poszukam i porozmawiam z nią.

-Dzięki Hermiono. Poczekaj chwilkę, przyniosę ci pelerynę niewidke, żeby nikt cię nie złapał.

Kiedy Harry wrócił z peleryną przekazał ją Hermionie i poszedł do swojego dormitorium. Kobiety, nigdy ich do końca nie zrozumie, z tym się już pogodził, jednak miał nadzieje, że w tych trudnych chwilach będzie mógł polegać na Ginny. Będąc już w łóżku otworzył mapę huncwotów i zaczął szukać Ginny. Tak jak się tego spodziewał była na Wieży Astronomicznej, Hermiona widocznie miała podobne myśli, ponieważ jej kropka szybko zbliżała się do tej należącej do Ginny.

-Oby Hermiona wiedziała co robi, bo jeśli rozgniewa Ginny jeszcze bardziej to może być ciężko to wszystko odkręcić – z tą myślą zamknął mapę i ułożył się wygodnie do snu .

* * *

Intuicja podpowiadała Hermionie, że jej przyjaciółka jest teraz na Wieży Astronomicznej, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy chce być sama.

- I co ja jej powiem? Wcale nie chcę, żeby ona się z nim godziła. Byłabym lepsza od Harrego, miałaby we mnie oparcie i zawsze byłabym z nią szczera. Oj – rozmyślenia Hermiony przerwało nagle głośne miauczenie Pani Norris. Pamiętając o tym, że ma na sobie pelerynę niewidke, przyspieszyła kroku by już za chwile być na Wieży i móc podziwiać sylwetkę Ginny którą oświetlał blask księżyca. Było zbyt ciemno by Hermiona mogła rozróżnić kolory jej ubrań, ale mogła stwierdzić po konturach jej ciała, że ciuchy przyjemnie opinają jej ciało. Ginny nie była chuchrem, gra w quidditcha pozwolila jej nabyć wielu mięśni, jednak pomimo tego nadal była niesamowicie dziewczęca. Hermiona starała się dojrzeć wyraz twarzy Ginny, jednak była za daleko. Zrobiła kilka kroków jej stronę, niestety widocznie zbyt głośno. Ginny zwróciła swoją twarz w kierunku Hermiony.

-Harry ? – Hermiona cieszyła się, że nie jest teraz swoim przyjacielem, głos Ginny był bardzo daleki od uprzejmego.

Nie było sensu dalej się ukrywać skoro jej pozycja została odkryta.

-Nie – powiedziała i powoli ściągnęła peleryne .

-Uff . – Hermiona poczuła ucisk w brzuchu gdy zobaczyła, jak wyraz twarzy Ginny się zmienia z wrogiego na szczęśliwy.

Ginny usiadła pod ścianą i wskazała miejsce obok Hermionie, które ta zajęła .

-Mam tego powoli dość- zaczęła Ginny- Nie mogę znieść tego, że tak mało wiem, że tak mało go obchodzę. Widujemy się przelotem w pokoju wspólnym, a kiedy rozmawiamy on jest duchem zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wiem, że to nie jego wina ale jego „ fanki " wcale mi nie pomagają, one sobie nie zdają albo nie chcą zdawać sprawy z tego, że Harry ma dziewczynę !

Po policzkach Ginny powoli zaczęły spływać łzy – znowu przez Harrego, a przecież ona prawie nigdy nie płacze – pomyślała Hermiona i podniosła dłoń do twarzy przyjaciółki by delikatnym dotykiem kciuka, otrzeć wilgotne miejsca.

-Nie wiem, jak długo to wytrzymam. Mam wrażenie, że.. że już go nawet nie interesuję w _ten_ sposób- powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się nowe łzy.

Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, Hermiona przytuliła do siebie Ginny zatapiając swoją twarz w jej włosy. Wdychała ich przyjemny kwiatowy zapach jednoczesnie odczuwając bolesną przyjemność ciepłego oddechu Ginny na swojej szyi. Przezwyciężając wszelkie trudności w myśleniu i mówieniu powiedziała.

-To niemożliwe, jesteś inteligentną i bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczyną Ginny. Harry ma prawdziwe szczęście, że cie ma. Wszyscy mu zazdroszczą – a ja najbardziej, dodała w myślach.

-Tak myślisz ? – Zapytała podnosząc głowę z jej ramienia przez co ich twarze dzieliło raptem parę centymetrów. Hermiona mogła dokładnie policzyć teraz piegi na jej policzkach jednak wolała się skupić na jej pięknych ciemno brązowych oczach, które w tym momencie były mocno zaczerwienione.

-Ja tak nie myślę, ja to wiem.

Tak bardzo chciała poczuć jej usta na swoich, móc pogłębić pocałunek i dotykać tego wspaniałego ciała, jednak doskonale wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie jej to dane. Czując powoli przemakającą bieliznę postanowiła przerwać tę chwile bliskości i wstała. Podała Ginny dłoń by pomóc jej również wstać, wtedy młodsza dziewczyna nachyliła się i pocałowała ją w policzek. Hermiona poczuła, jak parzy ją skóra w miejscu gdzie zetknęła się z ustami

-Dziękuje – wyszeptała Ginny.

Ginni nie puściła jej dłoni podczas drogi do pokoju wspólnego, co zapewniło Hermionie kolejną nieprzespaną noc, podczas której starała się walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami.


	3. Chapter 3

Tygodnie mijały Hermionie w zabójczym tempie i nie była ona pewna, czy to za sprawa nauki i prac domowych czy mętliku w głowie na każdą myśl o rudowłosej dziewczynie. Hermiona żyła nadzieja, ze jej uczucie z czasem straci na sile, jednak na złość jej, wciąż przybierało.

-Gotowa? -zapytał Ron, kiedy Hermiona do niego podeszła i wzięła go za rękę.

- Tak, chodźmy.

Kiedy tylko wyszli z zamku Hermiona szczelniej okryła się peleryną i przyspieszyła kroku. Krajobraz dookoła przedstawiał zimę iście syberyjska, gałęzie drzew uginały się pod ciężarem śniegu, nigdzie nie było widać ani słychać zwierząt, nawet sów, które zmarznięte siedziały zapewne na grzędach w sowiarni.

- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy?- spytał Ron

-Jest strasznie zimno, im szybciej tam dotrzemy, tym szybciej wrócimy do zamku.

-Czy ty pamiętasz może, że jesteś czarownica?

-Uh, racja!- Puknęła się w czoło i wyciągnęła różdżkę, nakierowała ją na siebie po czym rzuciła niewerbalnie zaklęcie ogrzewające, następnie ponowiła zabieg na Ronie

-Dziękuję - powiedział i pocałował ją krótko ale wystarczająco długo, by mogła poczuć, że to nie jest właściwe.

-Pośpieszmy się bo nam sklepy pozamykają a ja nie kupiłem jeszcze prezentów dla rodziców.

Hermiona miała już prawie wszystkie prezenty. Harremu kupiła profesjonalne gogle do gry w quidditcha, które następnie zaczarowała tak, by pasowały do jego wady wzroku oraz by widoczność była idealna niezależnie od pogody. Ronowi kupiła słodycze z miodowego królestwa oraz książkę z zasadami savoir-vivre, z nadzieja, że w końcu zacznie normalnie się zachowywać przy stole. panu Weasleyowi postanowiła dać stary mugolski telefon a jego żonie mugolską książkę kucharska dla swoich rodziców kupiła słodkie nici dentystyczne w miodowym królestwie oraz zaczarowała dla nich ich wspólne zdjęcie tak, aby postacie na nim się ruszały. Największy problem niestety miała z prezentem dla Ginny, który ostatecznie musiała kupić dzisiaj. W czasie przeszukiwania kolejnego sklepu w momencie gdy Ron zniknął pomiędzy półkami Hermiona zauważyła śliczny naszyjnik z białego złota, subtelnie zdobiony brązowymi kamieniami jaspisu. Według sprzedawcy miał on pozytywnie wpływać na samopoczucie noszącego oraz odkrywać złe zamiary ludzi i ich kłamstwa. Bez większego zastanowienia Hermiona kupiła naszyjnik z myślą, że będzie wspaniale pasował do brązowych ciepłych oczu Ginny. Kiedy znalazła Rona ten był już cały obładowany prezentami, żeby nie marnować czasu postanowili, że Hermiona pójdzie do księgarni a Ron w miedzy czasie zapłaci i pójdzie do jeszcze jednego sklepu. Księgarnia to był prawdziwy raj dla Hermiony, co prawda, nie było tu wielu książek które były w bibliotece szkolnej jednak tu nie musiała znosić intensywnego wzroku pani Pince na swoich plecach. Właśnie miała iść do kasy, zapłacić za książki gdy wychylając się zza regału zauważyła Ginny , która szukała czegoś w bardzo intrygującym dziale książek poświęconych urokom, eliksirom i zaklęciom miłosnym. Ponieważ Hermiona nie miała ochoty na konfrontacje z dziewczyną, której uśmiech w momencie kiedy sięgała po książkę był zdecydowanie zbyt piękny by można było obok niego przejść obojętnie, postanowiła czym prędzej zapłacić za zakupy i udać się na poszukiwanie Rona. Nie musiała go na całe szczęście długo szukać, gdyż czekał na nią pod księgarnią

-Może małe kremowe piwko przed powrotem ? - zapytał Ron, z jego słodkim uśmiechem i oczami szczeniaczka

-W sumie, czemu nie. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu - odpowiedziała, po czym skierowali się w stronę trzech mioteł.

Ron właśnie stawiał ich napoje na stole gdy do lokalu weszła Ginny.

-Ginny! tutaj! - wykrzyczał Ron. Chwilę później siedzieli we trójkę popijając swoje piwa .

- Ron, zapytałeś się już jej ?- zapytała się Ginny, przerywając cisze .

-Yyy. no właściwie to jeszcze nie.

-To na co czekasz? - Ginny nawet nie próbowała ukryć poirytowania widocznego na jej twarzy.

-Bo widzisz Hermiono, święta się zbliżają i... Nie chciałabyś ich spędzić razem z nami? W Norze ?- Nadzieja w glosie Rona lamala jej serce

-Nie.. ja nie powinnam, święta powinno się spędzać w gronie rodzinnym

-Nie wygłupiaj się, jesteś przecież dla mnie jak siostra - powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona musiała szybko odwrócić twarz by nie pokazać im jak bardzo zabolały ja słowa Ginny.

-Proszę, Hermiono, będzie fajnie!

-Nie Ron, naprawdę, to nie jest dobry pomysł...

'Bądź asertywna! Bądź asertywna!' Powtarzała sobie w głowie, jednak kiedy Ginny złapała jej dłonie w swoje, spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy i cichym głosem powiedziała ;

-Proszę Hermiono, jedz z nami.

To wiedziała, ze choćby miała spędzić później wiele nieprzespanych nocy, to zrobi to o co ją poprosi Ginny.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona leżała w swoim łóżku i zastanawiała się nad konsekwencjami jej dzisiejszej decyzji. Czemu to Ron, nie mógł tak działać na nią zamiast Ginny? Wszystko byłoby wtedy łatwiejsze, a zamiast tego czekają ją święta, które śmiało można porównać do terapii alkoholika czy narkomana. Spanie z Ginny w malutkim pokoju, niecały metr od niej bez możliwości dotknięcia jej jest najgorszą torturą z możliwych a do tego dochodzi jeszcze oglądanie jak ktoś inny dotyka tego, co jej jest zakazane. Najwyżej zamieszkam na strychu z ghulem i wypalę sobie oczy- pomyślała i chwilę później odpłynęła do krainy Morfeusza.


	4. Chapter 4

Ostatni dzień przed feriami świątecznymi Hermiona spędziła na pakowaniu się. Kiedy już udało jej się wszystko zmieścić do swojego kufra, postanowiła odpocząć trochę w pokoju wspólnym więc usiadła na kanapie przed kominkiem. Nie cieszyła się jednak spokojem długo, z obu jej stron nie wiadomo skąd pojawili się Harry i Ron.

- Pamiętacie jak wam mówiłem dzisiaj rano, że profesor Dumbledore chciał żebym do niego przyszedł?- kiedy zgodnie pokiwali głowami Harry kontynuował- Powiedział , że znalazł kolejne dwa horkruksy i je zniszczył, była to czarka Helgi Hufflepuff i medalion Slytherina. Razem z dziennikiem, który zniszczyłem w 2 klasie i pierścieniem, który został zniszczony na wakacje, mamy zniszczone 4 horkruksy. Został jeszcze diadem i wąż.

-Ciekawe jak znajdziecie diadem, skoro od wielu pokoleń krukoni go szukają i inni czarodzieje tak samo, jednak nikt go nie znalazł. – Cała ta sytuacja kojarzyła jej się z szukaniem igły w stogu siana.

-Nikt od wielu pokoleń go nie znalazł, ponieważ nikt z tamtych czasów nie żyje. NIE ŻYJE.

-Duchy... – wyszeptała Hermiona

-No właśnie, Dumbledore niedawno na to wpadł. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Szara Dama to Helena Ravenclaw. Dyrektor dowiedział się od niej, że wyjawiła ona Voldemortowi miejsce, w którym za życia ukryła diadem.

-Tylko gdzie potem schował go Voldemort ? – wtrącił Ron.

-Tego już nie można być pewnym, jedynym miejscem jakie przychodzi na myśl jest Hogwart. Możliwe, że żeby się przekonać będę musiał wpuścić go do swojego umysłu.

-Ale Harry...

-Nie ma żadnego "ale" Hermiono , jeżeli chcemy się dowiedzieć gdzie jest ostatni horkruks to musimy podjąć ryzyko. Dumbledore postanowił, że będę musiał wcześniej wrócić do Hogwartu z przerwy świątecznej, abyśmy mogli jeszcze raz przemyśleć tę sytuację i w ostateczności wprowadzić plan w życie.

-Ja za to myślę, że nasz wspaniały śmierciożerca, który ponoć stoi po naszej stronie powinien coś na temat Horkruksów wiedzieć, w końcu Voldemort mu ufa – powiedział Ron

-Ron! Jestem pewna, że gdyby Snape coś wiedział to od razu poinformowałby o tym Dyrektora. Jednak nie ma co być naiwnym, Voldemort nikomu by nie zaufał na... – Hermiona przerwała kiedy zobaczyła, że Ginny do nich podchodzi by usiąść Harremu na kolanach- Uh, e cześć Ginny, to co jedziemy do Nory? Super nie ? Już się nie mogę doczekać!

Sądząc po minie rudowłosej, zauważyła ona nagłą i nieudolną zmianę tematu. Na całe szczęście postanowiła nie drążyć tego tematu.

-Tak, z pewnością będzie fantastycznie. Wreszcie odpocznę od lekcji i zadań domowych. Cały tydzień bez eliksirów i transmutacji !- Rozmowa powoli nabierała tempa, jednak bez udziału Hermiony, była ona zbyt zajęta podziwianiem Ginny, która teraz beztrosko śmiała się z czegoś co ktoś powiedział, chyba Ron. Jej uśmiech mógłby powalić na kolana każdego, był zdecydowanie nieludzki, jeżeli anioły by istniały to z pewnością właśnie tak by się uśmiechały. Jej pełne, kształtne usta były wprost idealne, jedyne o czym Hermiona mogła myśleć patrząc na nie, to to jak smakują naprawdę. Myśl ta była tak przejmująca, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdy obiekt jej rozmyślań zwrócił się prosto do niej.

-Halo ? Ziemia do Hermiony !

-Hm, co ?

-Już się bałam, że ktoś cię spetryfikował – powiedziała Ginny. I znowu ten uśmiech, jak ciężko jest się przy nim skupić. Po dwóch wdechach i wydechach Hermiona zauważyła, że zostały same , wszyscy widocznie poszli już spać lub pakować się .

-Mam nadzieję, że spędzisz ze mną trochę czasu w pociągu pomimo obowiązków prefekta.

-Spokojnie Ginny, mamy całe ferie. – Hermiona miała nadzieję, że nie widać strachu jaki ta myśl u niej wywołuje.

-Jasne, tylko coś nie wydaje mi się by Ron chciał się z kimś tobą dzielić – powiedziała z rozbawieniem.

-Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz.

-Czemu ? Czy.. czy coś jest nie tak między wami ?

-Nie!- powiedziała zbyt szybko by umknęło to uwadze Ginny, która nagrodziła ją wątpiącym spojrzeniem. – Nie, jest w porządku. Wiesz, bez fajerwerków ale naprawdę ok.

I kolejne spojrzenie Ginny.

-Oh, mogłoby być lepiej, ale przecież sama wiesz jaki twój brat jest Ginny.

-Kocham go i w ogóle, ale szczerze, nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz. Marnujesz się z nim.

-Wiesz, chyba już pójdę spać – powiedziała Hermiona wstając.- Dobranoc Ginny.

-Dobranoc Hermiono – odpowiedziała, a jej ciepły uśmiech towarzyszył Hermionie w myślach dopóki nie zasnęła.

W pociągu niestety Hermiona nie miała czasu dla Ginny, cały czas musiała kontrolować zachowanie uczniów oraz pójść na spotkanie prefektów w specjalnym przedziale. Kiedy zebranie się skończyło pociąg właśnie zajeżdżał na dworzec King's Cross. Po przywitaniu się z panem Wesleyem wsiedli do starego Forda Anglia by po chwili znaleźć się przed Norą. Ostatni raz, kiedy Hermiona tu była wszystko było w porządku z jej uczuciami. Co prawda, nie dogadywała się najlepiej z Ronem, jednak to było nic w porównaniu z tym co teraz działo się z uczuciami Hermiony.

-Jak dobrze was wreszcie zobaczyć! Stęskniłam się ! – krzyczała pani Wesley ściskając każdego po kolei kiedy już weszli do środka – Biegnijcie na górę się rozpakować, zaraz będzie gotowe drugie śniadanie !

Po posiłku Ron namówił ją na wyjście na spacer. Hermiona wiedziała, że się stara, jednak nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że czuła do niego miłość jedynie braterską. Za każdym razem, gdy się do niej dobierał czuła jedynie obrzydzenie. Teraz, kiedy była pewna swoich uczuć do Ginny strasznie żałowała stracenia dziewictwa z Ronem.

* * *

Ron natarczywie wpijał się w jej usta starając wedrzeć się do środka jednoczesnie rozpinając guziki jej koszuli. Hermiona poczuła po chwili jak jej koszula gdzieś znika, gdy ich jęzki zaczęły w dzikim tańcu walczyć o dominację.

-A co jeśli Ginny wróci ? – zapytała spazmatycznie czując mokre pocałunki na swojej szyi.

-Poszła odwiedzić Lunę, sporo jej to zajmie.

Nieco uspokojona postanowiła zabrać się za rozbieranie swojego partnera. Miał przyjemnie zarysowane mięśnie i ładnie opaloną skórę. Po chwili gdy Hermiona również została pozbawiona ubrań nagi Ron przysunął się do niej i składając na jej ustach pocałunek. Jego ręce skupiły się na jej piersiach podczas gdy jego wargi zawędrowały na jej szyje.

-Dalej Hermiono, przestań rozmyślać – wymruczał.

Nagle poczuła usta na swoim sutku, Ron powoli okrążał go swoim językiem czasem go przygryzając.

-Ahh, mmm .- Jej ręce w ekstazie zaczęły błądzić po pościeli,gdy bez uprzedzenia Ron wbił się w nią swoim gorącym członkiem. Ron nie przestawał się w niej ruszać pomimo jej krzyku bólu i z czasem się do niego przyzwyczaiła. Ich zgrane ruchy przybierały na intensywności, a pokój wypełniły jęki rozkoszy.

-Ohh, pro- proszę szybciej Ron!

W trakcie szaleńczego tempa Ron doszedł w niej z głośnym warknięciem, a zaraz po nim Hermiona.

-To było wspaniałe – wymruczał jej do ucha i opadł obok niej na poduszki.

* * *

Jakim cudem tak wiele zmieniło się w jej postrzeganiu Rona ? Skąd się wzięło tak silne uczucie do Ginny ? Czy to możliwe, by zwykły sen miał taki wpływ na człowieka ?

-Wracajmy Hermiono, zaraz się ściemni- powiedział Ron wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.


End file.
